


[podfic] A clear call that may not be denied

by Annapods, the24thkey



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, F/F, Feelings, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Debbie Ocean figures out life after prison, heists, and men.00:21:28 :: Written byExmanhater.





	[podfic] A clear call that may not be denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A clear call that may not be denied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380613) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wvkzfeboyehyl4f/%5BO8%5D%20A%20clear%20call%20that%20may%20not%20be%20denied.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TuH7k71__Pk-L4wwSYoGpT1E_G67NLO3)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for RevolutionaryJo’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Exmanhater for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
